gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alisa Bosconovitch
Alisa Bosconovitch is a character from Tekken series, she makes her debut in Tekken 6 as one of the characters of the game. She has been created by Dr.Bosconovitch based on his deceased biological daughter. Profile A combat android created by Doctor Boskonovitch, an authority of robotics and the man responsible for Mishima Zaibatsu weapons development. As she is equipped with next-generation A.I., she is capable of extremely human expressions and reactions, but she can also sometimes say quite strange things. She was created to protect Jin, and can carry out other orders if he orders her to do so. Along with weapons such as chainsaws and the ability to fire off her fists, she has thruster wings stored in her back which allow her to fly. She can also use her freely detachable head as a bomb Story Background Very little is known about Alisa, except from her name and creator. Alisa was created by the aforementioned Doctor Bosconovitch and, according to her Tekken 6 prologue, nothing else is known about her past history. Aside from her creator, only a few people know about her being a robot; among them are: Ling Xiaoyu (non-canon), Jin Kazama, Nina Williams, Anna Williams, Wang Jinrei, Raven and her partner Lars Alexandersson. Tekken Blood Vengeance Alisa has been sended as a spy to investigate Shin Kamiya on Mishima Polytechnic School under the commands of Jin Kazama, she meets Xiaoyu and studies her for a few days. Later she decided to fight Xiaoyu and during the battle, she reveals that she was "created to destroy her", once Anna arrives to the battle field with some G Corporation soldiers, both girls flew away after Alisa refuses to give information to Anna. The girls hides inside Lee Chaolan's mansion where they meets the one each other and keeps investigating about the situation until Xiaoyu receives a text message from Lei Wulong saying that Heihachi didn't die in the explosion caused on the fifth tournament, then immediately the girls ran to Kyoto castle to find Heihachi and kill him for good. Later on, Xiaoyu and Alisa finds Jin and Kazuya who were about to fight until Heihachi appears and kills Shin, during the fight between the Mishimas, Jin on his Devil form shuts down Alisa and then she got destroyed by Devil Kazuya. During Heihachi's attack using the remaining parts of the castle thanks of the spirits, Alisa reactivates herself to defeat Heihachi with her Rocket Fists, thing that successfully did, she deactivates again until Jin appears and commands her to reactivate. Later Alisa got rebuilded and reunited once again with her best friend, while they were eating ice cream on the school festival, both girls decided to enter the sixth tournament. Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion Lars sees Alisa in the laboratory and accidentally awakens her. Alisa wakes up and asks Lars who he is. Suddenly, G Corporation's Jack-6 robots attack them. Alisa retaliates by using her chainsaws to cut up a Jack robot. When she defeats Jack, she wants to say something to Lars but, realizing that the Jack robot has got back up to attack and is behind her, she slips to the ground and Jack lifts his fists, ready to attack Alisa. Suddenly, he stops and Alisa sees that Lars is holding Jack from behind. Lars defeats Jack and tells Alisa that they should go as this place is dangerous. He gives her his hand to help her get up from the ground and the two flee. Alisa then accompanies Lars throughout his journey, helping him to fight and search for information. When they come to see Wang Jinrei, he warns Lars of Alisa possibly being dangerous. After that, Lars gets confused. When Lars drives them to the Mishima Estate, he looks at Alisa and remembers what Wang said. Later on, they meet Lee Chaolan, the foster brother of Lars. Lee is against Kazuya Mishima and the G Corporation. Lee offers them his help, but Lars says that he doesn't want to trouble him. Lee says that if he changes his mind, he will be glad to help. After several opponents, when Lars and Alisa finally reach the Mishima Zaibatsu, they meet Jin. Jin orders Alisa to reboot, and Lars doesn't understand what's happening to Alisa. Alisa confirms the command and obeys Jin. Lars gets confused, and Jin tells him that Alisa was designed to protect him. He commands her to fight Lars and tells Lars that he will talk to him only after he defeats Alisa. Lars hesitates for a while as he doesn't want to fight Alisa, however Alisa doesn't recognize him any more, and Lars has no other choice. After defeating Alisa, Lars offers his hand to help her to get up and, for a moment, she recognizes him, but then suddenly strikes him and flies away, dropping her flower shaped hair pin. Lars picks it up and continues his journey without her. After defeating Azazel, Lars reaches Jin and, just as he is ready to strike Jin, Alisa suddenly interrupts. Lars asks her if she really doesn't know who he is, to which she says he is an enemy. She attacks Lars and he is forced to fight her. He defeats her, after which her system shuts down. She lies on the ground and Lars approaches her. He sits next to her and Alisa tells him that she never wanted to fight him, but she couldn't disobey. She says she wishes their journey had lasted longer and reaches out her hand. Lars hesitates, and when he reaches for her hand, Alisa shuts down. Jin watches this all and mocks Lars for treating "a useless piece of junk" in that way. Lars gets angry, to which Jin mocks him again, saying "don't tell me you fell in love with "it"'. Jin's arrogant words towards Alisa anger Lars and he fights Jin. After everything is over, Lars places Alisa in his car and takes her to Lee Chaolan's laboratory, Violet Systems. He asks Lee to help him and fix Alisa up, and Lee promises he will do it. Tekken 7: Fated Retribution An android created by Dr. Bosconovitch as a bodyguard for Jin Kazama. Her design itself is modeled after Bosconovitch's own lost daughter. Her fighting capabilities are extremely high. She can perform attacks with high mobility using arm-mounted missiles and thrusters. Upon awakening, Alisa becomes very hostile at Lee and fights him. After being defeated, Alisa suddenly remembers who Lee is, but questions why she is at Violet Systems and what has transpired. With the help of Violet Systems' technology, Alisa regains her memories and desires to see Lars again. Suddenly, they come under attack by the Tekken Force. Together, Alisa and Lee dispatch the soldiers and make their escape. Arriving at another of Lee's facilities, Alisa is happily reunited with Lars, jumping on him and expressing her desire to see him again. After finding Jin lying in a coma, Alisa detects the approach of the Tekken Force. Alisa assists Lars in holding back the soldiers before he orders her to protect Jin. However, Alisa is stopped by Nina Williams, who holds her off long enough to capture Jin. But, to Alisa and Lars' reliefs, Lee is piloting the helicopter that is carrying Jin. As Lee remotely destroys the facility, Alisa hastily flies away with Lars. After Heihachi's death, Alisa is seen with Lars and Lee on the rooftops of a destroyed city, stating that various nations are facing invasion from Kazuya. They then watch as Jin readies himself to find and kill his father. Tekken Appearances Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheMrRamonlle) Alisa is one of the returning characters. Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Alisa appears as one of the playable characters, she have two versions: the normal one and a new one named "Balloon Mode". This last one allows Alisa to inflate herself like a balloon and keep like that all the time she wants, Dr.Bosconovitch creates that "Upgrade" with the purpose of make a high-range defense body on which she can't pop or deflate like normal balloons, Alisa can inflate/deflate by saying "Balloon Mode, On!" (Inflate) or "Balloon Mode, Off!" (Deflate), even if she removes her head on that shape it won't be able to deflate and the explosion damage is higher by the fact helium can make an explosion impact much dangerous. Tekken Warriors She is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Tekken X Dead or Alive (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Alisa is one of the playable characters teaming up with Ling Xiaoyu, their rivals are Hitomi and Leifang from Dead or Alive. Tekken X SNK Alisa is one of the characters of the game, her rival is Kula Diamond from The King of Fighters. Soulcalibur vs Tekken Alisa is one of the characters from Tekken side. Street Fighter X Tekken 2: Return of Pandora Alisa is one of the characters of the game, her teammate is Lars Alexandersson and their rivals are Alex and Ibuki from Street Fighter. Ressha Sentai ToQger X Tekken She is one of the characters of the game. Capcom X Namco: A New Generation of Fighting Alisa is one of the characters from Namco side. CXN: Capcom X Namco She is one of the characters from Namco side. DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice She has a possibility of being one of the guest characters of the game. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Alisa appears as both Boss Unit and Pair Unit teamming up with Lars Alexandersson. Project X Zone 3: Sacred Destinies Alisa appears as a Pair Unit teamming up with Ling Xiaoyu. Project X Zone 4: Fate at Hands Alisa appears as a Pair Unit teamming up with Ling Xiaoyu. Project X Zone: Fight For The Future 20XX Alisa is one of the characters of the game. Top Fighter 9000 Alisa is one of the charatcers from Tekken side. Heroes Infinity Alisa is one of the Namco characters of the game. Gallery File:Render alisa bosconovitch by x0xhinamoriixchanx0x-d7cfsxt.png File:Alisa-Bosconovitch-Render-Art-T6.png File:Alisa Boskonovitch - CG Art Image - Tekken 6 Bloodline Rebellion.png File:Alisa.png File:Alisa Bosconovitch TTT2.png File:46506f87553cec3dfcbcbd0877a7ba03.png File:Alisa Bosconovitch.png|Project X Zone File:Tenue bikini complète tekken 7 alisa bosconovitch.png|Bikini File:Balloon Mode Alisa.png|Alisa's Balloon Mode from Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheProjectXZoneFan1997) Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Project X Zone Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Hero Category:Heroes Category:Antihero Category:Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Robots Category:Android